The present invention generally relates to a device for retrieving tennis balls from the ground. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tennis ball retrieval device that picks up tennis balls from the ground and vertically elevates them into a cart.
In recent years, tennis has become an extremely popular sport. In the sport of tennis, continually practicing is necessary to develop the required skills. Usually, many balls are used while practicing tennis. Unfortunately, the process of retrieving or collecting tennis balls requires a considerable amount of bending over and/or stooping, in order to reach the tennis balls. This is a tedious and time consuming task that is hard on the spine and the back muscles of the player.
As can be seen, there is a need for a ball retrieval device capable of picking up tennis balls lying on the ground, avoiding the necessity of the player bending over or stooping at any time to pick up the tennis balls.